Supergirl et Kara
by Friday Queen
Summary: J'onn doit se faire passer pour Supergirl car Kara a perdu ses pouvoirs et Cat n'aime pas voir l'héroïne si proche de son assistante.


Notes : Supercat ! Cela faisait trop longtemps ! C'est un petit OS comme j'aimais les écrire il y a deux ans :D (déjà deux ans !?).

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

* * *

Kara soupira de frustration. C'était vraiment épuisant de perdre ses pouvoirs et de devoir marcher comme une humaine ordinaire.

Comment Alex pouvait-elle faire cela tous les jours ? Comment les humains faisaient cela ?

Cat venait de l'envoyer chercher à manger à l'autre bout de la ville, une partie où son chauffeur ne pouvait faire que la rapprocher car c'était une partie entièrement pitonnée. Elle avait dû marcher pendant presque 10 minutes !

Rao c'était long et éprouvant. Cette journée ne se terminerait donc jamais ? Il lui tardait de pouvoir donner son repas à Cat et lui demander à être excusée pour la soirée. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de rentrer dans son appartement et se mettre en boule sous une couverture devant la télévision.

Finalement, avec le sac de nourriture en main, qui était étrangement lourd, elle retourna vers là où le chauffeur de Cat l'attendait.

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre et l'instant suivant Kara se sentit propulsée en avant, le sac de nourriture s'envolant loin de ses mains et éparpillant son contenu au sol.

L'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines elle se leva et se tourna vers le lieu de l'explosion. Elle pouvait entendre des cris venant d'un peu plus loin. Discrètement elle essaya de voir si elle pouvait voler ou voir à l'aide de sa supervision, mais elle comprit qu'elle était encore malheureusement toujours comme une simple humaine.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir vers le bâtiment qui s'était effondré, volontairement ou non, pour voir si elle pouvait aider. Elle arriva essoufflée sur les lieux et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

A son plus grand désespoir, la scène chaotique qui régnait sous ses yeux n'était plus tout à fait nouvelle pour elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait déjà à avoir l'habitude de devoir traîner des personnes hors des décombres. C'était une constatation qui la rendit triste.

Une fois que sa respiration fut stabilisée, elle sortit rapidement son téléphone pour prévenir sa sœur de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis elle s'avança pour aider.

Kara avait réussi à sortir deux personnes, après un effort incroyable et avec l'aide de trois autres personnes pour soulever quelques partis des murs du bâtiment, quand la terre trembla sous l'impact de quelque chose. En se retournant elle vit que Supergirl venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

Souriant légèrement, Kara fut la seule à savoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de J'onn qui se faisait passer pour elle.

Le martien n'avait pas sa rapidité, mais il eut assez de force pour soulever les dénombres et aider à faire sortir le reste des blessées.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs citoyens, ayant été blessée ou ayant assisté à la scène, sortirent leurs téléphones portables pour relayer les faits.

Ce fut pour cette raison que Cat Grant fut mise au courant de la catastrophe qui s'était passé dans le centre-ville de National City. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait envoyé Kara justement là-bas.

D'une main fébrile, elle regarda les tweets et autres informations pour essayer de voir si quelqu'un parlait de sa belle assistante, tout en donnant des ordres à ses employés pour qu'ils couvrent l'affaire.

Soudain les réactions des internautes s'affolèrent et des images montrant un humanoïde s'attaquant à Supergirl, qui était arrivée sur les lieux depuis quelques minutes, firent rapidement leur apparition.

Quelqu'un mit une vidéo en direct montrant le combat entre eux.

Le combat fut bref et Supergirl vint rapidement à bout de l'assaillant. Un sourire sarcastique se forma sur les lèvres de Cat en voyant l'inefficacité de l'humanoïde face à son superhéros.

Son sourire disparut quand elle vit Supergirl atterrir et pour enlacer une personne. L'image était granuleuse, car la personne filmait de loin avec son téléphone. Cependant Cat pourrait reconnaître la personne dans les bras de Supergirl.

Cette personne c'était son assistante, Kara Danvers.

Supergirl passa son bras sous les genoux de Kara pour la porter puis elle s'envola avec elle dans les airs sous les acclamations du public.

La main de Cat se serra autour de son téléphone avec fureur. L'imagine de Supergirl et Kara dans les bras l'une de l'autre était gravée dans son esprit. C'était pourtant une image qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Supergirl prendre quelqu'un ainsi avec elle, cependant cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Kara. Et Kara Danvers était hors limite !

De plus, c'était une image impossible. Elle était impossible si Kara était effectivement Supergirl.

Le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait était le même qu'elle avait eu quand son fils était sorti avec son assistante. Cela fait mal.

Doucement Cat essaya de reprendre son calme, son attachement envers Kara devenait de plus en important et il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde tous ses moyens. Il fallait qu'elle se canalise. Il fallait qu'elle chasse ses doutes l'identité de Supergirl et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kara. Elle avait un travail à faire.

Regardant son téléphone, elle le déverrouilla et envoya un message à Kara pour lui dire de se reposer chez elle et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour aujourd'hui. Elle mangerait plus tard et elle avait une équipe à diriger, ils n'allaient pas rentrer de si tôt après cette histoire dans le centre-ville.

A la DEO, Alex était en train de bander le bras de sa jeune sœur. Durant le combat, elle avait été trop près de l'action et avait reçu un éclat de mur. Kara, son portable en main, fronça les sourcils en voyant le message de sa patronne mais n'insista pas auprès d'elle, elle devait avouer qu'elle était épuisée. C'était la faute à son corps humain. En revanche elle demanda à J'onn d'aller voir sa patronne sous sa forme de Supergirl, comme elle le faisait presque à chaque fois après une apparition aussi publique celle-ci.

Malgré un soupir, J'onn se changea en l'héroïne.

"Hey ! Je ne suis pas si grande !" s'exclama-t-elle.

A ses côtés Alex ricana.

"C'est vrai J'onn", ajouta la brune pour soutenir sa sœur malgré tout.

Le martien se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de partir. Rapidement il se dirigea vers l'immeuble du magnat des médias, en maudissant silencieusement Kara pour être si proche d'une telle personne.

Si elle apprenait qui elle était réellement, Cat pourrait faire de Kara son meilleur coup médiatique.

Atterrissant gracieusement sur le balcon, J'onn vit que Cat était dans son bureau. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la blonde sortit le rejoindre. Tandis que la femme s'approchait de lui, il fut déconcerté de sentir de l'animosité de la part de Cat. Il semblait que chaque pas vers Supergirl la rendait plus furieuse.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à qui il s'était attendu en venant ici.

"Miss Grant", bredouilla-t-il.

Cat croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Supergirl", répondit-elle, la voix traînante.

Surpris, J'onn fronça les sourcils. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux ne fut que temporaire pour J'onn, car aussi soudainement les pensées de Cat se firent ressentir et entendre. Il comprit ainsi l'attitude de la blonde. Elle était jalouse de Supergirl. Elle était jalouse d'avoir vu Supergirl si proche de Kara.

Cette information surprit J'onn plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il comprit à cet instant que Cat avait des sentiments pour la jeune Danvers, des sentiments très forts.

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche de mon assistante."

Revenant à la réalité, J'onn s'interrogea sur le comportement à avoir avec la journaliste.

"Nous avons des connaissances communes", se contenta-t-il de dire.

"Je vois.", répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Dans l'esprit de Cat se matérialisa James mais aussi Alex, puis elle repensa à la fois où J'onn s'était déjà changé en Supergirl en compagnie de Kara pour la duper. Il sentit Cat se reprocher d'avoir tant pousser Kara et fait en sorte qu'elle et Supergirl se rencontrent.

Durant toutes ses années sur Terre J'onn avait souvent perçu des pensées romantiques secrètes, cela arrivait constamment à la DEO. Kara avait souvent attiré ce genre d'idées de la part de ses agents, mais c'était principalement de courts béguins sans grande importance or il sentait bien que cette fois-ci c'était différent. Les sentiments de Car était bien plus profonds.

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant que j'ai besoin de savoir ? Qui était cet humanoïde ?" demanda Cat.

"On ne le sait pas encore."

C'était un mensonge, cependant J'onn était un bien meilleur menteur de Kara. De plus, il sentait que Cat voulait mettre fin à cette conversation le plus rapidement possible.

"Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps Supergirl. Je suis sûre que vous avez d'autres choses à faire."

Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara de Cat et dans son esprit elle visualisa Kara. J'onn hocha la tête avant de décoller.

"A bientôt Miss Grant."

Cat lui répondit avec un bref signe de la main, puis s'éloigna vers son bureau sans se retourner.

Encore un peu hébété de la révélation qui venait de se produire, J'onn s'envola jusqu'à la DEO où il retrouva Kara et Alex. Pour une fois, il fut heureux de la peau noire Hank, car il était certain d'avoir rougit quand Kara lui demanda comment s'était passé sa conversation avec Cat Grant.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Kara fut heureuse de constaté que son bras été entièrement guérit et qu'elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. A CatCo Kara fut assaillit par la plupart de ses collègues qui avaient vu les images de Supergirl l'emmenant au loin. Timidement elle leur répondit, les joues tintées de rouge.

Finalement, ses collègues se dispersèrent lorsque Cat arriva à son tour. Kara lui tendit sa tasse de café en souriant.

Enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, Cat lui prit la tasse des mains, laissant leurs doigts se frôler.

"Donc tu n'es pas morte, bien", dit-t-elle, sans aucune expression sur son visage mais laissant les yeux parcourir le corps de Kara.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Kara. Elle savait que c'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été inquiète pour elle. Cela et le fait qu'elle fasse annuler deux de ses rendez-vous qui devaient l'envoyer loin de CatCo et qu'elle donna à Kara des travaux qui obligeait son assistante à rester à ses côtes.

En fin de journée, Kara rejoignit Cat sur son balcon. Elle était étrangement silencieuse.

"Miss Grant ?"

"Comment vas-tu Kara ?"

"Bien", répondit-elle, même si elle sentait que la question était bien profonde qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

La plus âgée se tourna vers elle.

"Je pensais réellement que tu étais elle."

Un frisson désagréable parcourut le dos de Kara.

"C'était presque devenu un jeu de te voir essayer de me convaincre chaque jour que tu n'étais pas Supergirl, que toutes tes absences n'avaient aucun lien avec le fait qu'elle était en train de sauver quelqu'un là-bas. Je pensais que tu avais monté un subterfuge avec une sorte de robot qui pouvait se faire passer pour Supergirl."

Kara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se retrouva étrangement muette devant Cat qui semblait si confuse.

"Pourtant hier je t'ai vu avec elle, et je ne comprenais plus. Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Parce que vous aviez l'air si proches…"

Se massant les tempes, Cat soupira.

"Dis-moi Kara, dis-moi que tu es Supergirl et qu'il existe un double de toi quelque part qui m'explique toute cette histoire."

Le cœur de Kara se mit à battre la chamade. Elle savait qu'elle était arrivée à un tournant dans sa relation avec Cat.

Soit elle disait à Cat qu'elle se trompait, pour protéger son identité. Elle savait que si elle choisissait cette option, Cat ne lui poserait plus jamais la question. Et si par hasard elle apprenait qu'elle était Supergirl, la confiance entre elles serait brisée.

Soit elle avouait finalement la vérité à Cat.

Du temps avait filé depuis la première fois où Cat l'avait confrontée sur sa double identité. Depuis elle avait compris que son béguin innocent s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus à chaque fois que Cat prenait le temps de parler avec elle et lui donner des conseils.

Avait-elle le droit de lui mentir une fois encore ?

Avait-elle le droit de tout mettre en danger pour Cat ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Kara prit sa décision.

"Oui", avoua-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Cat.

"Oui, il y a quelqu'un qui a pris ma place hier."

Cat écarquilla les yeux en entendant la réponse de son assistante.

"C'est un alien qui est capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. J'étais blessée hier, je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs donc il est venu m'aider."

"Tu peux perdre tes pouvoirs ?" s'inquiéta Cat.

Grimaçant, elle hocha la tête. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas donner trop d'information à l'autre femme. Si des personnes savaient que parfois Supergirl se retrouvait sans pouvoirs, cela pouvait lui attirer beaucoup d'ennui.

"C'est très rare, mais ça peut arriver", concéda-t-elle.

Cat la regarda intensément un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

"Donc, tu es Supergirl", annonça-t-elle avec une finalité dans sa voix.

"Oui", répondit Kara fermement.

"Merci."

Merci de me le dire. Merci de me faire confiance.

Kara abaissa sa tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

"Et cet alien qui a pris ta place, qui est-ce ?"demanda Cat avec suspicion.

"Un ami en qui j'ai confiance, c'est comme un père pour moi."

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de Cat.

"Donc ce n'est pas ton petit ami ?"

La question surpris Kara.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Un petit ami ?

Quel était le rapport avec Supergirl ?

"Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?" demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

Une étrange rougeur tinta les joues de Cat.

"Le public aimerait sûrement connaitre les histoires de cœur de Supergirl", répondit-elle en essayant d'insuffler de l'assurance dans ses mots.

La connaissant trop bien, Kara ne se laissa pas prendre. Soudain les mots de J'onn lui revirent en tête.

 _Elle tient beaucoup à toi._

Se pouvait-il… ?

"Cat", annonça-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle avec la confiance de Supergirl. "Il n'y a pas de petit copain… ou de petite copine."

Kara pouvait entendre le cœur de Cat battre de plus en plus fort. Prenant cela pour un bon signe, elle laissa ses doigts se poser à l'intérieur du poignet de Cat.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre", chuchota-t-elle.

La poitrine de Cat se soulevait de plus en plus à chaque respiration et son esprit semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner.

Kara était-elle en train de lui dire ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre ?

Des lèvres ses pressant timidement sur les siennes lui donnèrent la réponse qu'elle attendait.

 **Fin.**


End file.
